


The Ticket

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Barbie hears a shriek next door





	The Ticket

Barbie is washing dishes by hand in his cramped kitchen as he looks out the backyard. The forecast called for a sunshine day, but so far it has been nothing but clouds. He flicks on the radio to find something melodic to listen to. As he scans the channels, he hears a loud, prolonged shriek coming from next door. Military instinct kicking in, Barbie drops the dishes and races over, breaking open the back door.

"Are you okay? Oh, god, why are you crying?”

Junior starts hyperventilating, showing his neighbor the ticket. "I just won the lottery!”

Barbie's jaw drops. "You what!?"

Junior grins excitedly through his tears. "Wanna help me pack?"

"Help?" Barbie raises an eyebrow.

"We gotta get to Vegas!" Junior grabs Barbie's shoulders and pulls him in for an exciting kiss. "We won the lottery!"


End file.
